Colliding Thoughts
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: My name...it is unimportant. This asylum is crazy, just like me. My name? It's Legato Bluesummers, and I am crazy.
1. My Name Is

Title- Colliding Thoughts Author- CrimsonShadowDemonX  
  
~ I don't own Trigun, its' characters nor its' creators matter-of-factly. So, please enjoy this little segment of insaneness and...stuff.. the whole story takes place when Legato is atleast fifteen..I myself have no idea how old he is in the show, so if you do..please let me know...I'll just write that he's twenty five later in the chapters ~  
  
These thoughts, yes, the thoughts. I've had them ever since my near fatal collision back in my younger days, not knowing what gravity really was back then. But now, being fifteen and a so called 'special case' I feel that I fit in with all the other damn pshyco paths, mental cases, hobos and demon worshippers. My case is moving things, taking over other beings' minds and abusing myself in hate filled fury. I was sent to Desert Asylum when I was only ten years of age, growing up in this so called ' Safe Haven' I knew I had to get out one day. Why did I want out? I don't know why the hell I wanted out, I loved listening to the pain of other patients. Now, passing all this information I am about to unfold...will you understand my position? I hope so..because no one else listens to me...they only hear their own blood running from their selfinflicted wounds.  
  
Chapter- One Title- My Name Is....  
  
Wandering along the barbed fences and listening to the sound of cries, I sent my hand along the fence. Running it along the smooth metal and sending images of that metal cutting into my skin, so smoothly and gentle. Like how mothers trace their finger along a baby's cheek when they first bring them home, I never had that chance for I never knew my mother. "Patient number thirty five! Back to your quarters!" one of the bastards yelled.  
  
I walked through the double doors and entered Desert, the sound of screams filled my delicate ears and I smiled broadly at these wails of pain or solitude. "Scream all you want! But all of you will never get out alive!" I yelled mockingly.  
  
"Screw you, Legato! You'll get yours soon enough, oh yes, you will!" a shrill reply answered.  
  
I only shook my head but didn't feel the presence of one of those damn guards until his hand whipped my head forward into my room. He laughed as I fell on the ground and shut the door behind me. "One of these days..oh yes..one of these days," I grumbled as I stood and plopped down onto my bed.  
  
I rolled onto my back, being only fifteen at this time, my whole body was going through changes. More so in the mental than physical and emotional, but isn't emotional and mental the same? Psh, oh well. As I stared out through the sun roof my eyelids became heavy, pursuading me to travel in the depths of insanity and pain. I gave in with pleasure, my body tingling to feel blood and the sound of my own wails. But the only wails were from my mind, I never let out a cry or scream in my life time. "Ah...the feeling of pain along my every nerve...how I never loathed this," I murmered to myself.  
  
Through the sounds of flesh becoming nothing more than blood soaked clothes I heard the door open the close just as quickly. I awoke from my daydream and sat up only to face eyes of red, I didn't panic.. "Who are you?" I inquired coldly.  
  
"..is that a question from you, or is that a question from your wandering sick mind?" replied the girl.  
  
"Both..."  
  
"I am called Slyn, that is all you need to know."  
  
The girl wandered around the room, looking at all the stuff I had covered with blood or cloth. I laid back down on my bed, this was to be a very difficult thing to comprehend. A wench in my room, my room! Damnit to those stupid guards. I just wondered if she could take my insanity, my cutting and my mind. Her complection looked like something from hell, Slyn's hair was of raven color and her eyes were crimson red, her body was well formed for what looked like a ten year old. Curves and...wait, I am not checking her out. I have my own business to attend to anyways. Slyn made her final round and finaly sat on her own bed," you are...Legato, am I right?" she asked.  
  
"That I am," I replied simply as I soon began to fall into my dream world once again.  
  
My eyelids closed and my body tingled with the feel of metal around my wrists, digging into me like a knife to pork. I fell into the ecstasy of blood, the feeling of it running over my body like water in a pool. Which I never had been in a pool but I always imagined it having crimson red and I was there swimming, actually being happy. The metal on my wrists tightened and soon circulation was cut off, blood ran down my fingertips and dropped to the white marble floor. I was grinning, grinning a sinister and pleasure filled grin. It was like I was on an all out high, a high on blood and it's silky feel. "I'm....actually..in peace..," I muttered.  
  
I then came back to reality and rubbed my wrists in a phsycotic way. I missed the feeling of metal on my wrists, the feeling of blood running over my entire body. Slyn stood up and walked over to the side of my bed," you have daydreams of abuse and blood...you inflict physical and emotional pain upon yourself for your sole pleasure. What about others inflicting pain on you? How would you like that? But then how would your mental side overcome the pleasure of something else happening? Maybe happiness or sadness?" she inquired.  
  
"Shut up and mind your own business, wench," I snapped and rolled onto my side, blocking her from seeing me.  
  
"A wench, eh? This wench is one who can help you gain your pleasure...in fact, I can get some metal for you."  
  
I shot up in my bed," Really?! How can you do that?"  
  
Slyn turned away," you told me to mind my own business...so I will, too bad."  
  
I growled in the back of my throat, she soon began to rise from the floor. The look on her face as I turned her around to look at me was priceless. "Give me...what you have offered!"  
  
Slyn's arms soon came up in the air and her head snapped back. My powers were then knocked back at me and I hit the wall next to my bed, Slyn dropped to the floor and glared at me. "I didn't know you could do that...but I have a way to break the mind control," she said with ice in her tone.  
  
I sat up and turned around, a crimson color stained the wall. I reached back and touched the back of my head, a sticky substance came off onto my fingetips and I indulged in this feeling. The pain washed over me as I fell forward onto my bed, blood hazing my vision. But then the door opened and two bulky guards rushed in, I blacked out before I could use my powers to send them back.  
  
~ Visions ~  
  
"Severe blow to the back of the head? How could he survive?" a mellow but harsh voice inquired.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and realized it was one of those weird doctors talking with another. "I don't know doctor, but all I know is he isn't in any pain. He hadn't shown any while we were stitching him back up, what's his case anyways?" the other doctor asked.  
  
"He is a Blood Addict...he loves the feel, the smell and the flow of blood. He can't get enough, I saw it through those cameras. His mental case is moving things with his mind, controlling beings and..well, abusing himself in the most sickning ways. We've tried to keep those under control but they always seem to overflow...that Slyn girl is much too weak to have nullified Legato's powers. But maybe he didn't put his full power into her..maybe the two of them are at the same level, meaning that one of them has a powerful feeling towards the other. Hate probably, love maybe, friendship would be the most logical of the three. But they've moved fast with being two hate drawn people. He's been having severe levels of withdrawl, we have to really watch him or we may never be alive to know what happens."  
  
I frowned," you pathetic being. All you know is what happens in the past, I know what will happen in the future! Earth will become nothing more than a desert, a desert full of drifters and shit like that! All you know is nothing more than what color socks you are wearing..and those are black," I growled.  
  
"How did you know that?!"  
  
I smirked my most sinister smirk," I know all about you, doctor. Even your blood type and where you were born! I know everything there is to know of the future!"  
  
The two doctors stepped away from me as I tried to get out of my confinments, my veins bulging in my biceps as I pulled at the metal ropes. The feel of metal cutting through almost made me melt in this place but soon I had pulled myself free. The second doctor came forward and grabbed my shoulders," Legato! Stop this at once!"  
  
I whirled around and sent the doctor into a wall, lifted a scalpal with my mind and sent it towards his head. "Legato!" an unfamiliar voice thundered.  
  
The scalpal stopped inches from the doctor's face as I turned around. A man with platinum blonde hair and aquamarine eyes was standing in the doorway. "Thank the lord...Knives, will you please escort Legato to his room," the doctor said.  
  
"Yes, I will do that," the man replied and I was sent with him.  
  
"I saw what you were doing..magnificant work, my boy. But you shouldn't be wasting your time with petty men like those," Knives said.  
  
I turned to him," how...how do you know of all this?" I inquired.  
  
"Because...I can do the same. We are alike in ways that I too, don't understand. We both have the ability to hurt people with our powers, one day..both of us will set out and control all of Lindali, then the world."  
  
"The world? But what has the world got to do with anything?"  
  
Knives turned to me, rested his hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. "The world has turned its' back on all of us...soon we..the gifted beings..will be sent to the mines, to be sealed away in the mines. Then they will destroy the mines and destroy all of us, would you want that?"  
  
I turned from his gaze and sent it to the floor," I don't know.."  
  
"Well...we're in front of the door to your room, think about it, Legato. Think about all the fun we'll have destroying vermin."  
  
Knives turned around and walked back down the hall, I entered my room and realized Slyn wasn't there. Oh well, who cared if that girl wasn't here. I sat down on my bed and pulled out the knife I had stolen from the operating table. I began to saw at my forearm subconsciencly, drowning in the pleasure of blood and pain. A short rumble came to my throat, almost like a cat purr and I smiled. The door opened and I put the knife under me, Slyn entered and sat down on her bed. She looked drained of life, soul and hope. Her eyes were a lighter crimson red and her body was pale. "What happened to you?" I inquired while staring at my bleeding arm.  
  
"I don't know...all I know is..is that this man passed by me and sent me a glance. That's all I remember until I was in the scientist's room and having tests done on me," Slyn replied with a shudder.  
  
"Oh? Tests, huh? Well..you look like the guinea pig anyways. Did they feed you a granola bar or two?" I asked with a mocking tone.  
  
Slyn's color soon came back and her eyes became full again," you are rude. You only care for yourself, no one else. You're a pig in the asylum," she said with fire on her tongue.  
  
"Well..you're no better than a rat whom I've stepped on," I growled and laid back on my bed.  
  
Slyn snorted," you're just a power hungry bastard."  
  
"And you should shut up! Before I kill you."  
  
Slyn was quiet for a while but then spoke after clicking her tongue," would you kill me slow...or kill me fast?"  
  
"Slow and painfully..."  
  
"Would you like the feel of blood on your hands?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you take mine..and pretend it was your own?"  
  
I sat up in my bed and gazed across the room at her," I'm not a vampire, if you didn't know that."  
  
Slyn played with a strand of her hair," I know that."  
  
It was dark so all I could see was the outline of her body, the moon was being rather pesky and beaming right down onto my side of the room. "Then why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because...I know how you work. If you killed that doctor..would you had played in his pooling blood?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I know alot...I see alot..and I hear alot.."  
  
I suddenly felt drained of energy and fell back onto my bed, my eyelids closing and I fell into a slumber. Slyn laid down and while I slept I could feel her crimson eyes on me.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
I opened my eyes and suddenly felt a heavy weight on my stomach, it gurgled loudly and wouldn't stop hurting until I sat up. "What time is it?" I inquired to no one in particular.  
  
"It's noon," came a reply.  
  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and caught a glimpse of Slyn coming from the bathroom. She vanished behind her bed and I heard clothing being put on. I then remembered that there were no towels in the bathroom and shook my head furiously to shake images. "Oh, lunch...," I murmered and heard the door unlock.  
  
I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. Slyn appeared out from behind her bed and shot past me, unusual but who cared?  
  
I entered the lunch room and stood behind a tall dark man with a mohawk dyed blue. He was on of those odd people who got stuck here because no one else wanted him. Behind me was a rather short fellow with just one eye, we called him Seer. 'What would you like?" the lady behind the counter inquired.  
  
"Curry," I replied simply.  
  
It was slid over to me and I made my way to a table, a lone table. I sat down and began to eat, but it was soon interupted by three young men with the same problem. They all had been born with pyro and assault genes. "Oh, hello Legato," one sneered as he sat down next to me.  
  
I ignored him and ate my curry silently. The other two sat down," hey, arntcha' gonna say somethin' when someone's talkin' to ya' ?" a blonde passault inquired.  
  
I didn't say a word. The guy next to me knocked my curry to the ground and that really angered me. "You can talk to me with your unintelligent words, you can pester me with your damn assault..but never, I mean never knock my meal away from me," I growled.  
  
The three were flung from their seats and sent into the walls, the guards only watched. They didn't care for those guys much because they were a lot to handle. I nelt down and picked up the remaining curry in the bowl, got up and set it on the table. I sat down and began to eat again, soon everyone was talking and not staring at my table. "Legato," Slyn said as she sat down next to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I inquired as I put my spoon in the bowl.  
  
"Nice job, you know..with those three. Everyone was afraid to stand against them...but you weren't and you finally gave them what they deserved. Severe concussions!"  
  
I only glared at her," it's because all of you are weak...weak as babies. You all should just go to hell and rot," I growled.  
  
"Legato? What's wrong?"  
  
I only turned away from her, how could I say that my mental side was becoming worse but then again I would let it flow over me like blood. I touched the now drying blood on my forearm and closed my eyes. "Nothing..nothing's wrong," I murmered.  
  
"Yes there is..I'm not one to be all girlish...but, do you need me to help?"  
  
I shook my head, my curry was now lodged in my throat and I felt as if everything was going to spill out. I got up and my chair fell back with a slam but I didn't care, I just ran from the lunch room as quickly as I could. Slyn sat there with a confused look, but then shook her head and started to eat.  
  
I sat down on my bed and pulled out the knife, glaring at it with all the power within me. It bent in a twisted way then returned to its' normal form. My mind soon became invaded with images, images of death and blood in this damn Desert Asylum. The knife was tossed aside and I stood up, my head becoming flooded with the images. Sharp pain came across my body as I tore my shirt off, the knife was twirling in the air and slicing through my flesh. But I wasn't doing this, it wasn't my mind. I turned to the doorway and heard the faint, shrill squeak that I always heard when I tapped into my abilities. I knew this was Knives, he was cutting me with my own pleasure. I sent a message back to him.  
  
" Do you think I can't hear your mind? I know you're there, Knives. I can hear you breathing and telling this knife to cut me.."  
  
"I know you can hear me...join me..and we can finaly ge-" Knives was cut off.  
  
The knife fell to the ground as blood slid down my abdominal region, slipping into my baggy black patient pants. Slits marked up my chest and part of my torso, I fell back and dropped to my bed. "....I actually hurt...," I murmered as the door opened.  
  
Slyn walked in and I blacked out.  
  
~ To Be Continued. Oh, please review and tell me you liked it! I know it sounds sick that Legato is obsessed with blood and pain but oh well. 


	2. Interesting Triangle

Title- Colliding Thoughts Author- CrimsonShadowDemonX  
  
~ I don't own Trigun, its' characters nor its' creators matter-of-factly. So, please enjoy this little segment of insaneness and...stuff.. the whole story takes place when Legato is atleast fifteen..I myself have no idea how old he is in the show, so if you do..please let me know...I'll just write that he's twenty five later in the chapters ~  
  
Last week was when I met this girl, Slyn. I don't know much about the wench but then again, I don't know much of myself. Her eyes are those of evil, pure evil that I can't rely on too much. Maybe she can help me with my problems? Help? Damnit, am I getting emotional? What's emotion other than a knife cutting into your soul. And am I 'Gifted' as Knives said? Are the humans killing Earth? Should I die....just to get away?Yes because it would be better than living in a world of fools whom take the life from this planet when they breathe...but who then will stop them? Oh well, who am I to care?  
  
Chapter- Two Title- Interesting Triangle.  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat and sat up, rubbing my temples like there was no tomorrow. I heard the faint breathing of Slyn and knew she was asleep, so I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. As I slipped out of my clothing I felt as if I was shedding my protective layer, I felt as if nothing could protect me now. The water soon became warm and I stepped in, the warmth felt good across my bare body. But it also burned because of my recent cuts on my chest and torso, which I now wore as an indication I could withstand anything. I washed up and entered the bedroom again, trying to listen for the faint breathing but couldn't hear it. I shrugged and walked over to my bed, the water droplets glistening as I worked into clean clothes for tomorrow. "I see you got up to take an actual warm shower, eh?" Slyn's voice inquired silently.  
  
"Yes..it heals the cuts faster than cold water, if you didn't know that already," I replied as I pulled my boxers up.  
  
Slyn was sitting upright in her bed, watching me like a hawk. "You have many scars, Legato. On your back anyways."  
  
"Why is it that you pester me like one of those scientists?"  
  
"I want to learn about you..."  
  
I smirked," well..if you would like to learn more, you should walk out naked and see if I ask you about your personal markings."  
  
I could tell I put Slyn in a tight spot because she laid back down on her bed, I turned around and sat on my bed. She was staring at me with those damn crimson eyes once again. "Maybe I should," she said finaly.  
  
"But you wouldn't highten any interests, except maybe your own."  
  
Slyn sat up," why do you insist on being so cold to me?!" she fired.  
  
"Because, I have no reason to let you close."  
  
Slyn got out of her bed, walked over to me and put her hand to my forehead. "So, this is as close as I can get?"  
  
"You haven't even gotten close enough to see what lies deep within," I muttered with a sinister smile.  
  
Slyn crouched down so she was eye level with me," what lies within is a cruel, cold and hurt soul. If there is any soul left it is very defensive. You don't like humans, or anything in that matter get close to you. You barrier yourself like a wall, something strong enough to not even let a girl tempt your interests. So you pleasure yourself by hurting or inflicting excruciating pain on yourself because it reminds you of how people 'treated' you. When you take your clothes off you feel as if your small and defensive soul has been revealed, you feel as if people can see who you really are and you feel like you lost your defenses. You take to offensive and passive strategies easily, but then you take to defensive if your life is almost up. Because that is when your mind is completely lost in it's poisen."  
  
"You don't know shit, Slyn," I growled.  
  
I stood up and in the process knocked Slyn back. "You have no idea who I am..or what I think.."  
  
Slyn only smiled," I can see through your defenses and predict your every move...I see that you are going to the bathroom, find your knife and slit your wrist open."  
  
"Is that so...can you predict what's happening next?" I inquired with anger rising in my cracked voice.  
  
Slyn thought for a moment but I didn't give her time. I pulled her to her feet, brought her to me and laid a kiss on her lips. I held her there for a good two minutes then I let her go and strode to the bathroom, getting my knife and closing the door behind me. Slyn stood there, speechless. She sat down on her bed and then fell back. "...for a very cold person...he has a hot kiss..," Slyn murmered before she fell asleep.  
  
~ Breakfast ~  
  
"You see that new guy over there?" a kid inquired to Slyn.  
  
Slyn turned and spotted the new guy, he was tall and dark haired. His eyes were aquamarine and his biceps were fair, not too bulgy. "Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"His name is Damion, age is I think...eighteen and to be precise..he has some problems..wait, not some..a lot."  
  
Slyn nodded and stood up, I glanced over as I ate my curry at a different table. She was heading right over to a new kid, he looked a little out of place but I felt something else stab me in the chest. Jealousy? No, it wasn't jealousy. It was growing hate, hate towards the newcomer. Slyn was chatting up a storm with the new guy and I switched to her table. "Oh, sorry Legato! I should mo-"  
  
"No, tell me who that guy is over there..," I ordered, cutting off the kid's sentence.  
  
"Umm..his name is Damion..he's umm..eighteen...and umm..he..umm has a lot..of umm..problems."  
  
I nodded and soon stood up, heading for the solitude of my room. When I entered I felt as if it had changed, another bed was placed towards the bathroom and soon the hate turned to tremendous loathing. I slammed the door shut and sat down on my bed, slipped into my dream world of blood and fell asleep. I woke up and all I could hear was a strange noise, I realized it was Slyn humming or something and sat up. I looked around and spotted that Damion guy sitting on the new bed. "Hello, roomie. Looks like I'll be staying here also, though I don't expect long," he said with a spine chilling cheerful voice.  
  
"Perfect," I replied with a groan.  
  
Damion shrugged," I don't give a damn if you don't like me, dude. But you got to lighten up, and be careful. Our other roomate, Slyn is a real fox. She manuvers her way into your mind..like a...ummm, what's that called again?"  
  
"A mind reader?"  
  
"Yeah! Sort of like that..but they can take control," he put his fingers to his forehead, demonstrating how it worked.  
  
I only shook my head but soon turned my attention to the bathroom door, Slyn was standing there with her clothing in one hand and a brush in the other. I only stared as she wandered over to her bed, pulled out clean clothing and began to dress without even breaking a red hue. "Oh, hello Damion," she said simply as she clipped her bra's snap, turned it around and put the straps over her arms and finally resting them on her delicate shoulders.  
  
"Hiya, Slyn. How was the warm shower?" Damion inquired with that damn cheerful voice.  
  
"Fine, but I heard you two talking and decided to make my shower short."  
  
She put her pants on and I turned away to glare at Damion, for not telling me she was in the shower and for being there at this moment. Slyn turned to me," so..I want to know what lies within," she whispered as she leaned closer to me.  
  
I frowned," what is withing will stay within."  
  
"Hey, guys. Stop it with the whole..oh, hard to get. And the tough exterior doesn't really work for you, dude. It makes you unnapproachable."  
  
I rolled my eyes, if only he knew. Slyn backed away and I wished she was still leaned towards me, but then I shook my head and laid down on my bed. She wandered over to Damion," could you take my brush and put it in the bathroom?" she inquired.  
  
"Sure, but promise me something after I come back?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Damion leaned towards her and gave her a kiss, I felt my whole body fire up with hatred as I heard Slyn giggle. I closed my eyes but then felt Slyn's hands on my chest. "Legato...," she cooed.  
  
"What do you want?" I inquired slowly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Can you help me with something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I opened my eyes and her face was only inches from mine. "I want you to help me with my hair, can you do that?"  
  
"No..I can't," I replied and rolled onto my side.  
  
"Legato," Slyn pestered.  
  
I felt every bone in my body melt into my blood stream, I didn't feel like doing anything and I wouldn't even when I wanted to. Maybe my mind was settling into the normal teen mode. "Slyn, leave me alone."  
  
I heard Slyn shuffle away towards the bathroom again and I bit my tongue, hard. Blood filled my mouth and I released my bite, blood filled my mouth like acid runs through Slyn's veins. As I closed my eyes, I ran a finger across the cuts on my chest. Thinking about what Knives had said, and world domination. But I could only hear the faint talking of Damion and Slyn, my name came up about two dozen times in their conversation so I used my powers and slammed the bathroom door shut. Blocking Slyn from my life once again, and keeping the fag Damion out. But doors don't hold the enemy off, it only hightens their curiosity of their victim. The victim is me.  
  
"Legato, what's wrong with you?" Slyn inquired.  
  
I didn't answer her, I only drew in a deep breath and fell into my blood dream. "Hey, dude..what's up?" Damion's voice asked.  
  
Fury filled my heart and I turned around," you have no reason to ask me unintelligent questions, mortal. I hope you rot in hell after you die here," I said, a hint of venom tingling my tongue.  
  
"Legato! He's a newcomer, you should be more nice," Slyn shot at me.  
  
For once in these long years, no one has ever told me to be nice. Whatever nice was, I wasn't being that way and I didn't care. "Being nice only wears down the barrier to the outside world, Slyn. If your barrier is gone then anyone can take advantage of you, especially mr.nice guy over here. He could easily take advantage of your weaknesses and use them in his own ways," I hissed.  
  
"Yeah right, it would be you who would take advantage!" Damion fired back.  
  
I stood up from my bed, I was two heads shorter than the stupid dark haired mortal. But I didn't care really, my hands balled into fists as I glared at Damion. "Say that again and you'll wish you didn't!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Slyn cried and stepped between the two of us.  
  
"Get out of the way, Slyn," I muttered.  
  
"No! I know what you are, you're jealous!"  
  
It was like she shot me in the back," how can you say that! I am not jealous, he just has this thing about him...it makes me loathe him, so very much! And why would I be jealous? Because you like him, hah, I wouldn't care if the world squished you!"  
  
"I don't like Damion! He's a new friend!"  
  
Damion's face was priceless, it was like Slyn kicked him in the groin. "But..Slyn, I like you..today, when we were talking..I was attracted to you and I still am," he said.  
  
"Pitiful, you two. Why don't you guys just shove it with your emotions," I growled.  
  
I turned but Slyn grabbed my hand," Legato!"  
  
I turned around and raised my hand, sending her backwards into Damion," don't touch me!"  
  
The door opened and I was hit from behind, I blacked out before I hit the ground and I heard the faint scream of Slyn.  
  
~ Darkness ~  
  
"Getting a little rowdy, weren't we?" an all too familiar voice inquired mockingly.  
  
"Knives...," I muttered.  
  
"The guards brought you here so I could sort you out, but you know me..all I want you to do is join me. To join me is to live...this place only brings pain on you. That girl brings confusion, you don't know what you feel..beings that you kissed her is a message that you are interested. I've been watching her and she really likes you..but she is only a slight 'Gift'. Her mind power is stronger than your own, but it doesn't faze you much. You let her overcome you, because within your ice heart is care and love...something we should deplete. That young man, Damion..he brings fury in your heart. I hate him too, because he has a cheery disposition," Knives said while a smirk slowly made it's way on his face.  
  
I sat up but felt a sudden dull pain in the back of my head. Knives was sitting on his white, marble table watching my every move. It was like he was scanning me for emotions, tricks or something else. "Why don't we destroy this place..it would be an easy task," Knives said with a slight cheery tone.  
  
"Why don't you tell my why the guards...took me from the room in the first place," I replied with a frown.  
  
Knives sighed and spoke," Because you were going to attack Damion..they don't want any deaths right now because you already killed those three boys. While they took you out, Slyn was screaming your name and trying to help you. But the guards only knocked her away and Damion came to her aid. You should take advantage of her..you know you want to, Legato. You want to know how much pain it is to break someones' heart...because your own was broken long ago."  
  
"How do you know of my past?"  
  
"I've watched you, for a very long time, Legato. I was there when you were abandoned and then when you were taken into an orphanage...remember what happened there?"  
  
I felt a sudden pain in my chest as the memories flooded my mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Legato! Legato Bluesummers, get over here. You're going to be late for comission again!" a lady yelled, it was Revil.  
  
"I don't belong here....I belong somewhere else,"I replied with a frown, I was four at the time.  
  
"Legato, don't make me come and get you! Get over here right now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
I then ran from Revil, turning for the wooded area. She caught me and fury built inside of me.  
  
The flames of the burning orphanage, the heat of the flames still warming my body. I watched the pitiful people burn to death, a torch with no fire was clutched in my small hand. A sinister smile was on my lips but then I heard the sound of footsteps. "Hey...kid, are you alright?" a man inquired.  
  
I turned around and the man was sent spiraling backwards, hitting a tree on his way and broke his neck. " Pitiful beings...one day, for your arrogance, I will kill your race. Become my own boss and turn this Earth into a barren wasteland...then the survivors will bow before me! Legato Bluesummers!" I cried.  
  
A shot came from the right and pain surged into my ribcage, I collapsed while screaming in pain. Holding my side as it bled I frowned and bit my tongue. Two men walked over to me. "Is this the kid who torched the building?" the one on the left inquired to his partner.  
  
" Well..he has the torch in his hand. Oh well, our orders were to take him into the Desert Asylum. Let's get the spread and put him on it," the other man replied.  
  
~ To Be Continued. 


End file.
